Behind the scene
by GuTango
Summary: This is a short funny fic o, so try to read it, hahaha!
1. Default Chapter

Behind the scene…. 

Talk : Have you all wondered, if Vergil might ever get hungry?

He hadn't eaten anything since he first appeared, so I want to know what he does in his free time.

So, I want to know what he was doing. w Hahaha! This fic, I think, is a funny one, may be….. heheheeee, so, you can start to read then.

……………………

Mission 7 

On the terrace of the Tower, Vergil stood there, waiting for his younger brother to come. He didn't realise how long he had been standing there doing absolutely nothing.

……._Hmm….what's taking him so long?…….. _He thought.

……._Has anything happened with him?……. _

…………………….

Dante's side…….

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! ----

"Shit!" Dante hissed, as he shot the demons around him, "Where am I now? Damnit!"

He had lost the way now. He couldn't find the way to the terrace of this Tower.

After killing all the demons there, Dante decided to rest for a while. As he sat down at one corner around the area, he walked along the way for at least 2 hours. He was becoming a bit of tired.

………._My legs will fall off me if I don't get some rest soon, ll ……. _Dante thought.

..………………….

Back to Vergil's side……..

"Hmm….." Vergil mused to himself, he was still standing at the same place. He felt a little bit excited now, because he was hungry. (hahaha: GU)

…….._Damn! I'm hungry now already! ……. _

He looked at his watch ( suppose he did have it), and 2 hours went by quickly. …….._ Where the fuck are you, Dante?…….._

Vergil looked left and right, to made sure that nobody was there, then he slowly picked a piece of sandwich out of his clothes --

He tore the plastic cover out of it, before he bit down on it.

……._ Hmm…..yummy! x….. _ Vergil's thought, while he was eating.

But…. Unfortunately, it started to rain now, and the rain made Vergil's perfect body wet.

"Shit!" Vergil hissed, and turned left and right, but he didn't make a move. He just only turned his head, the sandwich still in his mouth.

……… _What should I do now? This fucking rain won't stop easily for sure!……… _

He wanted to get away of this place but……..

…….._Hmm…..if I left, Dante wouldn't be able to find me, and if I left, it means that I'm a bad actor and I can't follow the scripts…… -- _

So, Vergil continued to do what he was doing, which was eating the sandwich in the rain! (Oh, what a beautiful scene! o)

"_Wo… it's raining? Oh, damn!"_

"OOlll ?"

Someone's voice made Vergil panic and quickly swallowed down the rest of sandwich. He quickly brushed his mouth with his backhand. He wanted to cough but he couldn't because his mind told him not to do. --ll

…….. _I'm always a perfect man, I have to bear it. Yes! Bear it!……. _

With that thought, Vergil slowly turned to face the newcomer, Dante, with all his cocky appearance.

"You shown up?"

Dante looked at him, "Yeah, but…..what happened to you?"

"uh?" Vergil looked around himself, "what?"

"here," Dante pointed at the corner of his own mouth.

"a…….. OOlll"

"--llll"

"N…nothing," said the older brother, quickly brushing his mouth, "just only a drop of the rain. lll"

"Oh,……really? --" asked Dante.

"(--)( )(--)( )" Vergil noded, "anyway, let's begin the fight!"

"Haha…..didn't you just eat something? o"

"(-/-)"

"Right, Vergil?"

"S….shut up!" Vergil brought up the Yamato in his hand, "You talk too much." ……_bear it, Verg, try to bear it!….._

"Well," Dante smiled, provoking his big brother, "it has been year since we've met. How about a kiss from your little brother?"

"………"

"Or….." Dante raised up his gun, "how about the kiss from this?"

There was a flash of thunder there, just like a background soundtrack.

"Oh," Vergil looked at his brother; a devil's smiled on his face, "Can I choose the first choice? "

"er….. --lll"

………………….

Talk again : And this, again, the reason that's why Dante couldn't save Vergil in the end? Hehehe!

…………………..

Mission 20 

After the battle, Vergil fell down on his knees; face down the ground.

"I've lost?" He asked himself, "No, it couldn't be!"

"Get up," Dante said to him, "You can do better than this!"

"…….." Vergil got up on his feet.

They looked at each other for a while, before running to each other.

Two swords were at odds again, between the two of them. And……

"Ah!" Vergil fell down again, the sword also fell off his hand. His Amulet dropped onto the ground.

Vergil bent down to pick up his Amulet, "No one can have this," he said, "It belongs to me, the son of Sparda," as he stood there, tipsy like a drunkard.

"……" Dante didn't say anything. He looked at his brother silently.

Vergil moved backward until he was standing on the edge of cliff. Dante could see that and he quickly ran to his brother, but Vergil pointed the Yamato at Dante's throat.

"Leave me," Vergil said in a weak voice, "if you don't want to get dragged with me."

"But…."

"I'll stay here; this is our father's home."

And with that said, Vergil allowed himself fall down the cliff.

"Verg!" Dante shouted. He reached out his hand to Vergil, and grabbed one of Vergil's boots. --lll

"What're you doing? You shit! " Dante shouted at Vergil.

"Let go! " Vergil screamed. He was hanging upside down and his head hit the cliff's stone, and it was very painful. --

"NO! I won't let you die! o " shouted Dante.

"LET ME….AHG!" Vergil screamed as he completely fell down the cliff.

"OO! Vergil! No!" Dante crazily cried out as he saw himself holding one of Vergil's boots in his hand instead. TTTT

"V…Vergil…. TTTT" Dante sat down on his knees weakly as he cried, still holding Vergil's boot in hand, "I'm sorry, Verg, I'm…..sorry. TTTT"

……._ I'll keep this (Vergil's boot) as a remembrance of your face TTTT……._ Thought Dante.

…………………..

Vergil's side…….

He got up slowly, looked up the cliff, before shouting out loud with all his anger, "I'll fucking kill you, Dante! Return my boot nowwwwwwwwww! "

(…. Huuu…..poor Vergil -- : GU)

END ----


	2. Chapter 2

Behind the scene 2 

Authors note: Hi, this is Behind the scenes again. Hahahaha! Hmm…..I tried to make it more fun (and a little bit serious, too, I thought). What do you think if Arkham fell in love with someone? o I hope you guys will like it.

**Mission 4**

At the Tower………

"Looks like we have a guest," said Arkham, as he continued reading the book.

"A human," said Vergil, "a woman."

"……hmm…." Arkham sighed. "Something bad will happen."

"……." there was no reply from Vergil.

"……." Silence from Arkhem, as he still continued reading the book.

"……Arkham," called Vergil.

"What?"

"I see you what you are doing now," his eyes gazed at the red book in Arkham's hands, "what are you reading?"

"er…..nothing --; ," replied Arkham, immediately closed the book, "no need to pay attention to this."

"haa?" said Vergil, as he leaned his neck doubtfully.

"N-O-T-H-I-N-G," replied Arkham again.

"Oh, really? -- "

"(--)( )(--)( )" Arkham nodded.

Vergil smiled devilishly as he walked toward Arkham and quickly snatched that red book from Arkham's hands.

"Hey…!" Arkhem stood up and reached out with his hand, "give that back to me. --ll"

"No." said Vergil as he pointed his Katana to the older man, "Don't come closer, if you don't want to die."

"What? OO" Arkham stopped, "Have I done something wrong?"

"Stay like that, don't move," ordered Vergil. He turned to look at the book in his another hand, "I just want to know what's interesting in this book," and he read the tittle of the cover.

_**How to get married in 10 days.**_

"Hmm?…..How to get married in 10 days? oO" Vergil read it out. After that, he looked up at Arkham's face.

"……… (-/-);" Arkham didn't say anything. He turned his face away. Too shy to look at Vergil's face.

"…Ha!" Vergil smiled and almost laughed -- , "W…what's that? You like to read something like that? H….ha…." he tried so hard not to laugh out.

"( / ) !" Arkham's face turned red. "Give that back to me! "

"Oh..!" Vergil leaned a bit backward as Arkham ran to him and took the book back.

"………" Arkham said nothing and turned his back to the younger male.

Vergil smiled as he shut his mouth by his own hand. He tried so hard not to laugh again, "W…why? Do you want to marry someone? x"

"N….n….." Arkham stopped a bit, "….y….yes!..(-/-)" and finally replied, stuttering. "Why?"

"N..nothing. I just want to know. Who would marry you?" laughed Vergil.

"Why? --"

"Wanna know?" Vergil laughed, "Ok, I'll tell you."

"Say it."

"First, you're not the handsome type!" said Vergil, pointing at Arkham's face.

"OO!" Arkham startled and became tongue-tied.

"Second, you're not a good man!"

"/OO\!"

"And third, you……have no hair…. --"

"What! oO!" startled Arkham, "Is there a point? TTTT"

"Hmm…..may be (--)( )(--)( )" nodded Vergil.

"TTTT….," cried Arkham, "Am I that too bad?"

"Maybe," laughed Vergil again, "I really really want to know, who would be foolish enough to marry you, hahaha! o"

"………" Arkham didn't reply immediately, "Er….."

"Haha…. what? " asked Vergil, "Anything you wanna say?"

"e….r….that foolish one…is…. --lll"

"Who? Who?" Vergil begged excitedly. "Come on, tell me, who's that unlucky person? Hahaha! o"

"…..it's….you…. TTTT" Arkham's small voice replied back slowly.

"Ha…..what? Oo" Vergil's giggle immediately disappeared. "What again?"

"I said….it's you! "

"ha….ha….you're kidding me, right? lll"

"n…no," replied Arkham. "That foolish person I want to marry is you! "

"….er…." Vergil's face turned pale. "N…no.. OOlll"

"Really….." Arkham said and stepped forward to come closer to Vergil, "V…Vergil…"

"a…..--ll" Vergil stepped backward, "Don't come closer…."

Arkham reached out with his hands to grabbed Vergil's hands, "I….love you… (-/-)"

"OO!" Vergil wanted to shout, but he couldn't find his voice. So, he was standing still like that, unable to make any move.

"I…I fell in love with you since our first meeting. So, please……marry me. TTTT"

"NO! "

"Please! "

"NO WAY! " shouted Vergil loudly, as he flung away Arkham's hand and stepped back far far away.

"W….why…? TTTT" cried Arkham, as he stepped closer to Vergil. "V…Ver…"

"SHUT UP! " the silver hair man shouted.

"What I say is true! I want to marry….. TTTT"

"AHG! " Vergil was screaming like mad, both his hands rose up to shut his ears. He cried and ran away with all his might.

"Vergil! Wait!" shouted Arkham as he reach his hand out to in the air. --

"DON'T CALL ME! DON'T FOLLOW ME! YOU OLD UGLY HUMAN! " ( Vergil screamed back. --)

"TTTT……HOOoooooo……. TToTT" Poor Arkham just only stood still and cried. (--);

Mission 11 

"Where am I?" said Arkham to himself, as he lay on the floor, his body all bloodied up, "it's dark, I can't see anything."

"You haven't died yet," replied Lady.

"Mary? Is that you?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"I…I…."

_ Flashback _

Mission 10 

"That woman cause any problem for you?" Vergil asked, as he and Arkham were standing in front of the gate, at the highest floor of the Tower.

"_What are you talking about?" Arkham asked back._

"_Why don't you just kill her?" Vergil's eyes were gazing at the other man, "Maybe because she's your daughter?"_

"_That's not the point," said Arkham. _

"_And what?"_

"_The point is……..this!" Arkham said as he picked a small-red-velvet box out of his trouser pocket._

"_What's that? oO" asked Vergil, looked at that small box confusingly._

"_It's…..er….it's for you! " Arkham said quickly, as he handed Vergil the small box._

"_For me? 6--?" still confused, Vergil received that small box from Arkham._

"……… _(-/-)" Arkham's emotion now becoming so excited._

"_W….What's in it? OO" said Vergil surprisingly, after he had opened the small box to see what was in there. It was a golden ring. (Hohoho! o : GU)_

"_Er…..like you see, it's a gold ring," replied Arkham small voice._

"_F….for what? OOlll" _

"_For…..our wedding….. ll" replied Arkham._

"_OOlll ?" Vergil's face was immediately pale, "WHAT? OOlll"_

"_Our wedding…..(-/-) ," said Arkham, as he quickly grabbed Vergil's left hand and covered his ring-finger with the golden ring._

"_WHA—WHAT ARE YOU DOING? OOlll" shouted Vergil, and he pushed Arkham off to aside. _

_Arkham sat down on his knees in front of the younger man, "Vergil, will you…..marry me? TTTT" he asked softly._

"_NO! " Vergil shouted out loudly, as he took out the gold ring and annihilated it with his bare hand._

"_AHG! TToTT" shouted Arkham. He looked at that ruined ring. "Why did you have to do that? TTTT , that ring was very expensive……." _

"_Shut up! " shouted the younger man. "I don want to marry you!" _

_Arkham stood up, "…..fine," he said, "You left me no choice to choose."_

"_what?"_

_Arkham quickly grabbed Vergil's hand and pulled him closer, so he can hug the younger man._

"_Hey! Let go!" Vergil tried to push Arkham off him._

"_Sorry," apologized Arkham, "but no," he said as he bent down to kiss Vergil._

"_!$#$3&($!" ( Vergil's feeling.)_

"_AHG!" Arkham screamed when Vergil's Katana stabbed at his belly hard._

"_Go to hell, you idiot!" Vergil said, as he brushed his mouth with his backhand._

"_Didn't….you…love me,…… even a bit?" Arkham asked. His voice was looked very disappointed._

"_No." replied Vergil in his cool voice, as he twisted the Japanese sword in his hand, "not even once."_

"_TTTT"_

_Vergil pulled his Katana out of Arkham, "If I have to get marry,…."_

"_?" Arkham fall down on his knees and he looked up at Vergil._

"_I'll marry with the one who was a devil just like me." Said Vergil, "Not a horny ugly old man like you. A human. --"_

_With that said, Vergil turned to face the gate, "Since the gate opened I have no need for your help. You're useless already."_

"_Ve..r…TToTT " Arkham tried to speak, but Vergil kicked him aside._

"_Good bye, you old fool. --" said Vergil as he walked through the opened gate._

_ end of flash back _

"Well…." Said Lady, "He killed you because you did that ugly thing to him? --ll"

"Y…yes." Replied Arkham.

"So….." sighed Lady, "what should I do with you? --"

"a…..hel..p…..me…..with…something," said Arkham's weak voice.

"What? What you want me to do? --"

"V….Ver..g.il…"

"Ha? --"

"Bring…him… "

"lll" ……_My….God….. _Thought Lady, ….._he's gay…..oh, can't believe that. lll….._

"B…bring him….bac..k…to….me,…..Krog++" said Arkham, as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Father! OO" Lady shouted, "Damnit! Don't die! Father! "

(er…..poor , poor Arkham --lll. Now, you all know the **real** reason why Vergil killed Arkham, right? Hahaha! o: GU)

Hmm…..Better end this. 6(- -); ----


End file.
